Until We're Alone
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Nine and Deuce have only a little way to go before their feelings come flooding out one day when they're the last students left in the classroom. Nine x Deuce. 9x2. Birthday fic for Sae.


- **Pairing : – **Nine x Deuce  
>-<strong>Notes: <strong>This fanfiction contains **Hetero **which means that it contains **boy-girl love,** between Nine and Deuce from Final Fantasy Type 0. If you do not agree with Hetero or this pairing then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-<strong>Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Extra Warning<strong>: I have played the game so I know a lot about it, so there may be spoilers for those who haven't played it yet, I have jumbled up some of the knowledge though to make this fanfiction work so those who have also played it and think 'wait that happens here not there' that's why haha.  
>-<strong>Please comment this; otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>Deuce had always liked to look at her uniform in the morning, she enjoyed the way her cape felt around her neck and the way that the jacket and skirt fit her figure nicely, not that she was vain because she wasn't, in fact Deuce was the opposite, she was quiet and shy but strong and loyal at the same time to her classmates.<p>

Beaming at her uniform, she brushed her hands over her skirt before pulling up her long black socks and then slipped on her shoes before making her way out of the dormitory, her soft green eyes lighting up when she saw Queen and Cinque waiting for her, talking amongst themselves whilst the boys sat a little way away from them on the couches.

"Morning," Queen smiled and Cinque giggled and waved slightly at her making Deuce's adorable smile appear on her lips.

"I didn't realize so many of us would be up so early for classes," Deuce laughed and scanned her eyes over the group of boys that she had become close with, waving slightly at Ace who met her eyes and he nodded before raising his arm and waving back, catching the attention of Nine who was sat beside him and he tugged Ace towards him to rub his fist into the top of Ace's head.

"Nine, leave him alone," Seven chuckled slightly and Deuce jumped at the sound of her voice, not realizing that she, Sice and Trey were standing right behind her, watching the poor torment of the white haired boy.

Deuce giggled behind her hand and looked back over towards Ace and Nine, blushing slightly when her eyes seemed to linger upon Nine more than usual and she quickly looked away biting her bottom lip.

She had always been a little attracted to Nine but she figured that was just because he was a playful person, but she found herself falling a little more for him when he showed his bad boy side which made her feel guilty because she hadn't taken the time to actually speak with him that much yet.

The nerves would bubble up inside her stomach and she'd quickly run back to Cinque and Queen or one of the boys would suddenly appear and take Nine's attention before she could, it wasn't as if she could talk to her friends about it either as they were probably the biggest bunch of gossipers that she had ever come across in her lifetime.

"Oh don't think I don't know about your crush,"

Deuce froze slightly as she was knocked out of her daydream by the sound of Trey's voice but sighed with relief when she noticed he was teasing Sice who was currently trying her best not to blush as he grinned at her.

"Seven told me all about your little letter incident, who knew you'd like old Kurasame, huh," Trey continued and Sice began stuttering trying to explain herself, come up with an excuse but Deuce knew Sice was never very good with words.

"Is something wrong Deuce?" Queen asked with a tilt of her head and her hand came down on Deuce's shoulder.

"Oh no, I was just thinking," Deuce smiled and shook her head as she felt a little flustered with her mind being so filled with many thoughts of Nine at the current time, her gaze flickered back to him and her heart skipped a few beats when she realized that he was staring right back at her with a mischievous grin upon his handsome face, his eyebrow arched slightly.

* * *

><p>Nine's bright grey-blue eyes couldn't remove themselves from the brunette girl sitting on the other side of the classroom to him, giggling along with his friend Jack over something that he couldn't overhear and he felt his eyes narrow slightly as jealousy filled his mind though he knew Jack wasn't interested in Deuce, it still made him anxious whenever he saw her talking with another male.<p>

He smiled slightly when she giggled behind her hands, a habit she seemed to have, it was so endearing for him to see on a day to day basis and sometimes he thought he was the luckiest person ever to see it.

"Take a picture Nine, they last longer,"

Nine suddenly frowned and turned his head to glare at Eight who just held up his hands and bashfully laughed at his friend's expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nine replied sharply and hid behind his hair a little more, revealing his rare shy side, this caused the smile on Eight's lips to grow even more.

"Oh please, you would burn a hole in her head if that were possible," Eight chuckled and quickly dodged Nine's hand as it come flying towards him.

"Shut up," Nine muttered and stood from his seat when he noticed that it was time to leave the room, his teeth grit together tightly when Eight laughed again and shuffled passed him, running to catch up with his girlfriend Cater who beamed excitedly at him and linked their hands in a rather frightening manner.

"Stupid kid," Nine snapped to himself and rolled his eyes hearing the charming chuckle erupting from Ace who just winked and him and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Sorry," Ace smiled a little and looked at Deuce who was still sitting and talking with Jack, "but I think you should make your move already, she may fall for him," Ace then nodded towards the playful blonde male who had brought out his drumsticks from his pocket and was now air-drumming to show Deuce what he'd picked up over the weekend.

That last statement made Nine's heart stop for a second and he shook his head, he hadn't thought of it like that, he and Jack were friends so he knew that the blonde would never do anything, but Deuce could fall for _him_.

"Are you coming back to the dorm?" Ace asked waving his hand in front of Nine's face to snap his friend out of whatever daze he'd been in and the blonde shook his head slightly.

"Nah, I'm going to stay in here for a bit longer," Nine rubbed the back of his head and rolled his eyes when that annoyingly youthful face of Ace's lit up in amusement at his reply and he folded his glasses up and allowed them to slip onto his shirt to sit there.

"Well I wish you luck," Ace said with a nod before adjusting his cape and leaving the room, greeting Seven as he did so.

Nine then turned to watch Deuce and Jack interact with one another, feeling a little depressed that he'd never been able to talk with Deuce that way before, as at ease as Jack without going into a strange heart attack at the very sight of her eyes meeting his.

"But I'm hoping we'll make it big time!" Jack exclaimed and beamed happily as Deuce nodded at him with another gentle laugh behind her hands.

"I'm sure you will, I've heard you play, you're really good," Deuce replied friendly and a faint blush appeared on Jack's face making Nine's eyes narrow again.

"Aw thanks, I don't think we're quite ready though…Trey and King think it's funny to skip practice every now and then," Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head with a laugh, "I don't think they take it as seriously as I do," he pointed out and his eyes drifted away from Deuce to meet Nine's blank stare and he jumped slightly, not knowing that his friend was there.

"Nine!" he grinned and waved the blonde over with a giant wave of his hand, "c'mere you goon," he added with a chuckle and patted the seat next to him, his eyes glittering a little when he saw both Deuce and Nine look at each other nervously through the corners of their eyes.

"Hey," Nine greeted quietly and crossed his arms across his chest as he tried to ignore the fact that Deuce was looking at him at that moment, his heart beat almost deafening him.

"Hello Nine," Deuce greeted with a lot more effort than he'd put in and a small smile graced her face, her eyes looking over his face delicately and shyly which Jack noticed and he tapped his fingers on his lips to stop himself from smirking.

"I was just talking about my band, how we want to make it big," Jack began the conversation with a grin and poked Nine's side, "Deuce thinks we'll make it, what about you?" he tilted his head knowing full well that Nine would agree with Deuce no matter what as to continue to be on her good side instead of being foul mouthed with him like he usually is when it's just them and the boys.

"I think you'll do fine too," Nine muttered and tapped his finger against his arm, kind of wishing that Jack would leave them alone so that he and Deuce could actually have a conversation by themselves for once.

"Oh really?" Jack grinned and arched his eyebrow, "why's that then?" he added with a silent laugh and Nine glared at him, before blushing slightly when Deuce smiled at him.

"Jack," Nine said with a firm tone and smiled with his gritted teeth, his eyes scowling at the other blonde male who just snickered and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well I have to go now, band practice and all," Jack stood up and stretched his arms up in the air, eyeing the way Deuce's eyes widened a little nervously, "you two have fun," he said in a suggestive tone which made both Deuce and Nine send him a rather shocked expression.

_I'm going to kill him, put my hands around his throat and squeeze it until he turns blue _Nine thought bitterly as he watched Jack practically skip out of the room like the feminine boy that he was, shaking his head slightly before sinking into the awkward silence that floated in between him and Deuce.

"Why do you hide behind your fringe?" Deuce's soft voice made him jump so much that he nearly fell out of his chair and his eyes met hers for the first time in a while, his cheeks flushed slightly.

"I don't hide," Nine frowned a little confused but yet intrigued as to how Deuce had actually figured out the real reason why he wore his hair in front of his face.

"I might be wrong, but are you actually shy?" Deuce asked with a giggle and tilted her head to the side with an adorable expression on her face making Nine's face heat up dramatically, his eyes widening slightly and he looked down at the desk.

"Nah, I'm confident," Nine grinned and then looked back up at her, leaning forwards on the desk so that their faces were a little closer and he spotted the small pink blush sitting on the brunette's cheeks, "you seem more shy than I am,"

Deuce beamed back at him and nodded silently, "maybe I am," she said quietly and blushed when Nine shuffled even closer to her, almost so close that their noses were nearly touching.

"Would you hit me if I said that," Nine paused for a second as he felt his breath suddenly get trapped in his throat when Deuce's nose wriggled cutely, "um, if I said that you're sort of beautiful?"

It took a while for Deuce's brain to actually take in what Nine had just said before her entire face turned bright red and she placed both of her hands over her hot cheeks quickly with a shy look in her eyes.

"I-I'm not that beautiful," Deuce stuttered and jumped when Nine climbed onto the desk and sat down on top so that his leg was pressed against her side.

"Well I think you are," Nine replied feeling a little more relaxed now as he watched Deuce get up from her seat so she could sit on the desk beside him, her lips still pulled up in that shy smile of hers.

"Thank you Nine," Deuce replied warmly and then hesitated before moving closer and resting her head upon his shoulder, her arms wrapping around the one Nine had leaning on the table, she smiled when he didn't complain about her bold move.

Nine cleared his throat and raised his free hand and gently placed it on top of Deuce's, smiling a lot gentler than Deuce had ever seen him do before and her stomach twisted again when he leaned in close to her and placed a kiss on her cheek, his lips were so soft that she wasn't even sure he'd kissed her until their eyes met.

"Um," Nine murmured and scratched his cheek nervously with a quiet laugh, shaking his head at himself, "sorry,"

Deuce squeezed his arm with hers and beamed brightly before leaning up and placing a kiss on the corner of Nine's mouth, giggling when his face burned red.

"Don't be," she whispered before the both of them jumped at the sound of the classroom door opening and they looked over to see Ace, Jack, Eight, Cater, Cinque and Queen sprawled out on the floor moaning in pain with King, Trey, Sice and Seven standing behind them shaking their heads.

"Were you guys listening?" Nine yelled as both he and Deuce jumped off of the desk and walked down together towards their friends who quickly go to their feet and tried to make their blushes die down.

"Of course we were, do you know how long we've been planning this?" Jack asked with a cheeky smirk and both Nine and Deuce froze before staring at each other, smiling slightly.

It was then that Deuce stood on her toes and pressed a gentle kiss to Nine's lips, pulling away with a quiet giggle when Eight decided it would be a good idea to release a wolf whistle.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is a fanfiction for SPIRASEN (over on deviantart) for her birthday and I'm so sorry it's late sweetie! But I really hope you like it ^_^ I love writing for Final Fantasy Type 0 so there will be a lot of these coming over the next few months!<strong>

**I know that we've only just been starting to talk but I already love you Sae, you're so kind and nice to me haha ^_^ I can only hope that you enjoy this and our friendship will continue to get stronger :)**

**Nine x Deuce 3**


End file.
